La mañana siguiente
by Tatjash
Summary: Felicity se despierta a la mañana siguiente en la cama de Oliver después de una noche interesante.
1. Parte 1

¡Hola! Otra vez estoy aquí. Estoy muy pesada últimamente. Lo siento, pero mi inspiración está en auge y no puedo luchar contra ella. (Al menos mi inspiración con Arrow, porque no soy capaz de escribir prácticamente de otra cosa, ahora mismo :S) Lo sé, tengo un problema. Pero oye, tampoco es obligatorio leerme jajaja

Bueno decir que este fic es un fic "feliz", no tiene mucho drama. Quería hacer algo casual, algo digno de estas fechas (pero no es un fic navideño, ese ya lo escribí). Además, ya estamos bastante traumados con la midseason finale. Y la espera va a ser larga.

Empieza un poco, no tan feliz, pero el fic se va volviendo más divertido. Puede que en algunos momento me salga de los personajes, pero todo tiene su explicación. Ya lo dije quería algo feliz, algo con más luz. También puede contener escenas subidas de tono, no en este primer capítulo (sí, este tiene tres capítulos que posiblemente publique todos durante el día de hoy :p). Espero que os guste y totalmente dedicado a Laura41319. ^^ Abrazos -Puede contener spoilers del 3x09- (basado en un futuro, posiblemente muy lejano)

**La mañana siguiente**

**Parte 1**

La luz iluminó el rostro de Felicity cuando empezó a removerse en la cama. Los rayos de sol daban a sus ojos y no pudo evitar taparse la mirada con la mano. ¿Quién le mandaría a ella acostarse sin bajar las persianas?

Entonces, abrió mucho los ojos, lo que la cegó un poco, hasta que se acostumbró a la luz, recordando que no estaba precisamente en su casa, ni aquella era su habitación. Su primera reacción fue mirar debajo de las sábanas y taparse completamente al verse como su madre la trajo al mundo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Era consciente que se había dejado llevar por una locura pasajera, de la cual aún no se había recuperado. No iba a negar, que había bebido un poco más de la cuenta, pero aquella fiesta de la empresa había sido una gran celebración, habían cerrado un importante contrato y había que brindar con todo el mundo, lo que ocurría que Felicity no estaba muy acostumbrada a beber. Pero no había terminado ebria.

No pudo evitar mirar a su derecha al hombre que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Y sonrió. De él si se acordaba, se acordaba de todo, se acordaba cuando entró en la fiesta vestido de traje como en los viejos tiempos, nervioso, acompañado de sus dos compañeros. Todos habían sido invitados por ella, quería celebrar con sus amigos su éxito, porque ella había sido clave para cerrar aquel contrato. Era consciente que las cosas estaban tensas, pero se merecían una noche libre. Y por fortuna la ciudad les había acompañado a ello.

Las cosas no habían sido lo mismo desde que Oliver había vuelto a la ciudad hacía un tiempo. Había vuelto más oscuro, más ensimismado en si mismo, con más ganas de luchar. Como si las cosas que dijo o hizo el día que se marchó no hubieran existido, ni había pronunciado esas palabras. Pero ella tampoco lo había hecho. No fue capaz. El miedo podía con ella, había creído que lo había perdido, había conseguido vivir su vida sin él... Y de golpe, Oliver había vuelto a sus vidas. Algo que debería haberse sentido extraño, pero era como si no se hubiera marchado nunca, porque siempre era fácil volver acostumbrarse a él.

Observándole recordó como sus tres chicos favoritos se acercaron a ella con una sonrisa. Diggle demostró ser un gran bailarín aunque solo bailó con Lyla, que apareció rato después en la fiesta. Roy estaba fascinado con todo aquello y observaba un mundo tan lejano en el cual había crecido. Lo que Felicity no era capaz de adivinar era, si aquello era de su agrado o no.

Y Oliver, que la dejó sin aliento cuando se acercó y la sonrió. Ella era consciente de que estaba siendo amable, de que no estaba cómodo allí, habían demasiados recuerdos tristes, aquello había sido todo suyo y lo había perdido, por no haber tomado las decisiones adecuadas. Tampoco pudo evitar ponerse tenso cuando se encontró a Ray que simplemente se había acercado a preguntar si lo pasaban bien y alabar el gran trabajo de Felicity.

Ella no pudo evitar coger el brazo de Oliver y rodearlo con los suyos. Ray le había sonreído cómplice al verla comportarse así, los dos se habían convertido en buenos amigos. Casi sin avisar, les había dejado solos. Oliver la miró confuso por aquel instante de intimidad.

- ¿Querías poner celoso a Palmer? - susurró en un momento dado, con cierta torpeza inusual en él. Aunque Felicity no podía ni imaginar porque él actuaba así.

Felicity negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa medio melancólica y dejó de agarrarle del brazo.

-Solo ha sido un acto reflejo, estabas tenso - reconoció Felicity que ni siquiera había pensando en lo que hacía. Se mordió el labio y miró de un lado a otro para ver una salida. - Debería saludar a uno de nuestros mayores accionistas, si me perdonas Oliver.

Y le dejó allí en medio de la sala parado.

Lo que Oliver no vió es a Felicity tomándose una copa de champan de un trago y cogiendo otra copa mientras se hinchaba a canapés con el mayor disimulo posible, hasta que se acercó Lyla a hablar con ella.

-¿Estás bien, Felicity?

Ella asintió con los labios apretados y sonriendo forzadamente.

-No te creo ¿Ha pasado algo con cierto ... ? Para que vamos a irnos con rodeos ¿Ha pasado algo con Oliver?

-No. Es Oliver, siendo Oliver. - y dió un buen trago a la copa.

-Creo que deberías beber más despacio ¿Qué te parece si me presentas a ese tal Ray Palmer del que tanto he oído hablar? - sonrió Lyla intentando mostrarse como una mujer normal y no la agente de Argus que era.

Felicity asintió agradecida que le cambiara de tema. Sabía que entre ellas había muchas diferencias, pero la quería tanto como quería a John. Habían aprendido a respetarse y ella había sido un gran apoyo durante este tiempo.

Lo que no vió Felicity es como Diggle, se acercó al perdido Oliver Queen en aquel lugar donde había sido pez en el agua. Había sido un experto playboy, era el alma de las fiestas, un hombre encantador con todo el mundo. Y que ahora de repente, era como si no perteneciera a ese mundo.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a Felicity?

Oliver se giró mirando a John sin entender.

- Nada ¿Porqué preguntas eso?

- Por nada - ironizó John .

- Dig, creo que estás viendo cosas donde no las hay.

- ¿Porqué estás siendo tan duro con ella? Desde que llegaste estás distante. Creía que habías superado eso.

- Yo estoy bien con Felicity.

- ¿Y porque su cara es como si le hubieras roto el corazón en mil pedazos?

- Creo que deberías revisarte esa vista. -pero no pudo disimular que se sentía devastado ante aquella información, pero se negaba a creerlo - Ella estuvo coqueteando con Ray delante de mí.

- Vamos, que estás celoso.

- No lo estoy.

-Lo que tu digas. Y aunque dudo que ella haya hecho lo que has dicho, en el caso que lo estuviera haciendo ¿la culparías por ello?

- John, no voy a tener contigo esta conversación aquí, ni ahora. Debería irme ya.

- O tal vez, sácala a bailar. - propuso firmemente su amigo.

Oliver rió irónico como si aquello fuera una broma. Pero su amigo no estaba sonriendo.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - le interrogó sorprendido

- ¿Porqué no? Sería una ofrenda de paz. Y recuerda que estamos aquí por ella. Eres su amigo, demuéstralo.

- ¿Y porqué no bailas tu con ella?

- Porque yo ya tengo una compañera de baile, y tal vez tú deberías de bailar con la persona con la que realmente quieres hacerlo.

- No soy yo muy de bailar... - murmuró Oliver un poco cascarrabias.

Dig no dijo nada más, sonrió, bebió de su copa y fué a hablar con Roy.

Oliver la buscó con la mirada y cuando la encontró, se quedó parado mirando a Felicity que reía con Lyla. Ni siquiera se había fijado en el precioso vestido verde estilo griego, largo que llevaba. Estaba realmente arrebatadora con ese cuello en uve y el pelo recogido mostrando aquel cuello largo en el que muchas veces se había fijado.

Y sintió orgullo. Cuando vió como todos la felicitaban por todo lo que había conseguido, incluso por primera vez, no odió a Ray, él a diferencia de él mismo, había aprovechado todas sus habilidades, su inteligencia y la presentaba con admiración. No había amor en sus ojos, ni tampoco en los de Felicity. Hacían un buen equipo.

Oliver esta vez se sintió mal. Mal porque él no había sido capaz de darle la enhorabuena, de decirle que estaba orgulloso de ella, porque lo estaba. Ni de decirle lo preciosa que estaba aquella noche, y aunque la había dicho que la quería en el pasado, no había sido capaz en la vuelta de enfrentarse a ella.

No fue capaz de repetirle de que seguía sintiendo por ella lo que sentía, que por ella había vuelto a la vida para verla una vez más... Entonces la tuvo delante y no fue capaz. Fue un cobarde. Tenía miedo a que ella le juzgara por las cosas que había hecho en su ausencia. Por la mentira de no volver. Por el dolor que la había causado cuando murió. Por todo lo que era consciente que no había hecho bien.

Tenía dos opciones, ir hasta la puerta y marcharse. O Ir hasta ella y hacer caso al consejo de John...

**continuará... **


	2. Parte 2

Segundo capítulo. se que acabo de publicar el primero, pero no soy lo que se refiere una persona paciente jajaja

Avisar de dos cosas, de fondo a partir de cierto momento concreto, saldrá una canción, que se llama Superman de Ronan Keating. Si la buscais y os la ponéis de fondo, va al ritmo del fic cuando lo indica (os aviso por si la queréis preparar para darle al play en el momento adecuado). La canción es totalmente Oliver/Olicity (y los fragmentos que aparecen están traducidos).

La segunda, este capítulo contiene escenas subidas de tono, a quien no le guste, que se lo salte. Espero que os guste.

**Parte 2**

Felicity sentada ahora en la cama abrazaba la sábana que les cubría. ¿Él también estaría desnudo?. Sonrío para sí misma recordando el cuerpo de aquel adonis al que había deseado tanto. Pero su cara se volvió preocupada, sabía que lo que había pasado era un error, no es que lo sintiera, no sientes algo que deseas o incluso anhelas, pero ¿Y si no era el momento? ¿Y si no debía de ocurrir? ¿Y si cuando despertara él volvía a alejarse de ella?

Fue entonces cuando Felicity alzó la cabeza y le miró. Le miró con anhelo, con desilusión. Era consciente de ello. Pero él la sonrió, le debía eso al menos. Entonces la cara de ella se iluminó y le devolvió la sonrisa. Ahora era el momento de ir hacia ella.

Pero Oliver estaba paralizado. No, no sabía lo que le ocurría, no era algo normal en él sentirse así de nervioso, pero no podía moverse del sitio. Para fortuna de Oliver, que no dejaba de sonreír a su compañera en la lejanía, ella la que se acercó a él. Aquella visión le cortó la respiración. Ninguna mujer le había causado aquel efecto en su vida. Él era un hombre seguro de sí mismo. Ni siquiera tenía miedo a morir, pero aquello le aterraba.

Entonces rió para si mismo al pensar, que tenía cierto temor a aquella mujer que sin tacones le llegaba por debajo del hombro o podía cargar en brazos con facilidad.

- Hola - Felicity hizo una mueca - de acuerdo, es una tontería decirte hola cuando ya nos hemos saludado, pero yo... yo, no se que decir, no voy a mentirte Oliver.

- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo, Felicity? - preguntó él de sopetón incluso sorprendido de si mismo.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó ella

- ¿Porqué no? - sonrió él siendo cada vez más el Oliver Queen confiado que era. - Al fin y al cabo es tu noche, has conseguido algo grandioso, y no me llenaría más de orgullo que bailar con mi chica favorita.

- ¿Soy tu chica favorita? -sonrió ella sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

- Te dije que siempre serías mi chica, Felicity - Entonces, las primeras notas de un piano empezaron a sonar. Una canción que ninguno de los dos conocía. Pero las palabras de aquella canción, expresó tantas emociones que él quería decirle a ella, tantas cosas que ella quería sentir...

_I've been heading in the wrong direction(He estado yendo en la dirección equivocada)_

_Hiding from my own protection (escondiéndome por mi propia protección)_

_Running but my heart was standing still (Corriendo, pero mi corazón seguía parado)_

_I guess you saw the light inside me (Creo que viste la luz dentro de mi)_

_Your love has been a torch to guide me (Tu amor ha sido la antorcha que me guió)_

_I hope I can be all that you deserve (Espero poder ser todo lo que mereces)_

Se acercó más a ella, y Oliver la agarró de la cintura con determinación. Felicity tragó saliva mirándole a los ojos, intentando adivinarle.

_Well I'm no superman (Bueno, no soy un superhombre)_

_But I'll love you that best I can (Pero te amo de la mejor manera que puedo)_

_And you know I'm just flesh and bones, (Y sabes que solo soy piel y huesos,)_

_but with you (pero contigo)_

_I feel I'm flying (Siento que estoy volando)_

El corazón de Felicity latía desbocado en su pecho...

_Don't you know I'm no superman (¿No lo sabías? No soy un superhombre)_

_But I'll always be your man (Pero siempre seré tu hombre)_

Él se acercó más, provocando que la informática apoyara su cabeza sobre su torso. No existía nadie a su alrededor. Solo ellos dos. Pronunciando palabras no dichas por algo que irremediablemente ya no se podía ocultar. Oliver sabía que había luchado contra corriente contra si mismo, pero en aquel instante lo supo, ella era todo lo que necesitaba

_I was searching for a heart that's beating (Estaba buscando un corazón que latiera)_

_As fast as the way I'm feeling (tan rápido como yo me siento)_

_Trying to find some peace there in my soul (intentando encontrar algo de paz en mi alma)_

Oliver no había sido nunca tan feliz como en aquel momento...

_You know it was your love that saved me (¿Sabes que fue tu amor el que me salvó?)_

_The answer to my prayers you gave me (La respuesta a mis ruegos)_

_And I hope I'll be all you deserve ... (Y espero ser todo lo que te mereces...)_

Él sonrió aunque ella no le veía.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Felicity - confesó en voz alta

Ella le miró sorprendida apartándose un poco de su abrazo, mirándole a los ojos.

- ¿De verdad?

- Siempre estoy orgulloso de ti y siempre lo estaré. Siento haber sido un idiota antes.

- ¿Solo antes? - ella apretó sus labios y cerró los ojos por la metedura de pata - yo...

- Lo tengo bien merecido, Felicity. -le sonrió mirándola fijamente

- Oliver...

- No digas nada, no hace falta. - susurró acercándose a ella

- No sabes que iba a decir .

Y entonces la besó demostrándole que él sentía lo mismo. Lo veía en sus ojos, no necesitaba que ella dijera nada, estaba cansado de palabras. La quería, ella le quería a él, nadie o nada más importaba. Era la hora de actuar y demostrarle que ella era la elegida.

Si la _muerte_ le había enseñado algo, era que no podía perder más el tiempo, ni dar más vueltas a su propio destino. Porque aquella mujer a la que estaba besando era su único y verdadero destino.

_I'd fight for you (Lucharía por tí)_

_I'd die for you (moriría por tí)_

_You know I would (Sabes que podría, sí)_

_Hold back the night, (traer de nuevo la noche)_

_light up the sky (encender el cielo)_

_Oh if I could... (oh, sí podría...)_

_Well I'm no superman (Bueno, no soy un superhombre)_

_But I'll love you that best I can (Pero te amo de la mejor manera que puedo)_

_And you know I'm just flesh and bones, (Y sabes que solo soy piel y huesos,)_

_but with you (pero contigo)_

_I feel I'm flying. flying (Siento que estoy volando) (volando)_

_Don't you know I'm no superman (¿No lo sabías? No soy un superhombre)_

_But I'll always be your man (Pero siempre seré tu hombre)_

Cuando dejaron de besarse, para regresar a la realidad, la música aún sonaba.

-Vamonós - suplicó mirándola con un deseo abrumador... Ella asintió con el mismo ardor, le deseaba tanto.

_But I'll always be your man (Pero siempre seré tu hombre)_

Y minutos después se encontraban besándose de nuevo, entre carcajadas, mientras Oliver intentaba abrir la puerta de su casa con torpeza. Las primeras prendas de ropa empezaron a desaparecer...

- ¿Y Thea? - murmuró Felicity con cierto pudor, recordando que él no vivía solo, aunque no podía dejar de besarle y desabrocharle la camisa donde sabía que le esperaba bajo la tela.

Oliver se detuvo unos segundos, miró a su alrededor y sonrió recordando que su hermana estaba en el Verdant.

-Estamos solos - y volvió a devorar a su Felicity mientras intentaba dejar suelto su cabello rubio.

El fabuloso vestido verde de diosa griega y los pantalones de Oliver se quedaron tirados por las escaleras. La ropa interior voló hasta el suelo de la habitación, antes de entregarse con devoción.

Para sorpresa de Oliver, fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa derribándole en el lecho, insaciable y con la intención de que no olvidaría aquella noche en su vida. Felicity se puso encima de él. Lo besó con una pasión inusitada, recorrió con sus labios su garganta, descendiendo por su torso, besando cada cicatriz que tanto daño otros le habían provocado en el pasado. Lamiendo sus heridas que ella se encargaría de curar, saboreando el sabor de la piel de aquel hombre que la enajenaba y haciéndole soltar un improperio jadeante cuando el glande rozó su boca...

La ferocidad en la que Oliver reaccionó al verse tomado por aquella mujer, la volvió loca, cuando la sentó sobre él de tal forma que sus pechos quedaron a merced de sus labios. La agarró por las nalgas salvajemente y con su boca la hizo ver las estrellas. Oliver mordió y chupó cada seno de Felicity, con hambruna alternando con las caricias que su lengua, propinaba en los pezones de la mujer que estaba llevando al éxtasis sin apenas haber empezado.

Y la recostó, sin recordar como respirar. Ansiaba tenerla dentro de él, que fuera toda suya. Se detuvo solo unos instántes para mirar su rostro deseoso de más, lo deseaba tanto como él la deseaba a ella, tal vez habían esperado demasiado... Entonces, la miró a los ojos y se perdió en ellos. Intentó con suavidad saborear sus codiciados labios pero la ternura no duró y sus lenguas batallaron en sus bocas. La penetró, haciéndola chillar y temblar de tal forma, que lo dejó sin habla por milésimas de segundo.

Oliver, maravillado por como la estaba haciendo sentir, se movió dentro de ella, fascinado por su entrega, sin poder dejar de mirar a Felicity, quien le rodeó con sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas para sentirle más, clavando sus uñas en su espalda algo que le hizo perder la poca razón que le quedaba.

Oliver intensificó sus movimientos, Felicity no se quedó atrás y mientras los dos inundaban el cuarto de jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas, se dejaron llevar hasta que no pudieron más, suplicantes, culminaron su arrebato en una explosión de placer y gozo.

Oliver salió de Felicity con desgana y cayó exhausto sobre la almohada mirando al techo, intentando recuperar su aliento, miró a su izquierda y la vió hecha un ovillo hacia él, sonriente, respirando con dificultad.

Él le devolvió una sonrisa satisfecha.

- Me has vuelto loco, Felicity.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se acercó y le dió un tierno besó en los labios, lo que él aprovechó para rodearla con sus brazos, recostándola en su pecho y besando su frente.

- Te amo, Oliver Queen.

Él sonrió al escuchar su nombre completo, ella le aceptaba tal y como era, le quería por ser ese nombre y ese apellido, y sintió como su corazón se ensanchaba.

- Te amo, Felicity smoak

Y los dos poco a poco se durmieron. Y aunque sus cuerpos se distanciaron por comodidad durante la noche, durmieron como hacía muchas lunas ninguno había sido capaz de descansar.

**continuará...**


	3. Parte 3 (y final)

Y aquí está la tercera y última parte. La idea original era esta parte, pero tenía que contar todo lo anterior, creo que no me hubierais perdonado que no lo hubiera contado (y hubo suerte que mi imaginación también lo quería) XD Mi intención aquí ha sido hacer algo feliz, casual, algo con cierto humor. Que puede que no veamos nunca en la serie, pero si consigo arrancaros una sonrisa con eso me basta.. Se que no es gran cosa y tal vez, me salga un pelín de personajes, pero bueno, lo dicho, es un fic feliz, un poco de luz después de la oscuridad que vimos en el 3x09. Y aunque es muy central city, hay veces que en Starling city también puede salir el sol... Gracias por vuestras lecturas y comentarios. Abrazos. Espero que os guste el final.

**Parte 3**

Felicity se escapó como pudo de la cama, cogió su ropa interior del suelo y corrió hacia el baño que había contiguo al cuarto. Se puso rápidamente sus prendas delicadas y tomó el albornoz de color azul que advirtió colgado al lado de la ducha. Cuando se envolvió en el, sintió la esencia de Oliver que la embriaga, motivándole una sonrisa tonta y unas mejillas muy sonrojadas en el espejo frente a ella.

Entonces una mueca de dolor se apreció en su cara, cuando advirtió que todo su maquillaje se había corrido y el pelo estaba completamente desecho. Se lavó la cara con agua y jabón de manos (con ayuda de un poco de papel higiénico en ausencia de algodón) hasta que consiguió quitarse del todo los restos de pintura. Peinó y desenredó su cabello alborotado, incluso se enjuagó con un enjuague, de sabor asqueroso que tenía Oliver en el cuarto de baño. También lamentó de no tener allí con ella, sus gafas, porque las lentillas, con las que se había acostado, se notaban secas dentro de sus ojos.

Siempre llevaba en su bolso una pequeña botellita con líquido, su gafas y un botecito donde meter las lentes. Pero había un problema, el bolso estaba en la planta de abajo, en algún mueble cerca de la puerta en el que Oliver, la había empotrado para desabrochar la cremallera de su vestido mientras la devoraba con su boca.

- ¡Oh, dios mio! - Felicity abrió mucho los ojos y se sentó en el borde de la enorme bañera de Oliver, porque si hubiera seguido de pie habría perdido el equilibrio de la impresión.

Felicity tragó saliva, su vestido estaba tirado por ahí, su chal, la ropa de Oliver... y si ¿Thea estaba despierta? ¿Y si lo había visto? Había tratado poco con la hermana del hombre con el que había pasado la noche. No era muy buena impresión precisamente. Claro que Thea tampoco debía pensar que fuera ella la que se había tirado a su hermano. Porque ese punto estaba claro. Se había tirado a Oliver.

¿Cómo iba ella a dar la cara, si estaba pensando un plan de huida? Porque sí, Felicity Megan Smoak estaba planeando su fuga. Como robarle ropa a Oliver, coger sus cosas y salir corriendo de allí sin que la vieran. Para luego dejarle un mensaje a su amante...

- ¡Qué bien suena amante! - pronunció Felicity en voz alta con total felicidad- ¡concéntrate en tu plan!.

Pues eso que le enviaría un mensaje a Oliver, diciéndole que se había tenido que ir, o que ya hablarían... ¿Era eso lo que se hacía?

Porque estaba completamente segura que debía marcharse. A ver, no es que no se hubiera acostado con ningún hombre antes, habían sido unos cuántos, pocos, pero unos cuántos. Pero de normal habían sido relaciones tras unas citas o un coqueteos, siempre sabiendo cual era el plan. Pero con Oliver, no había habido ningún plan, ni una palabra, simplemente se habían dejado llevar... ¡y de que manera!, pensó Felicity sonrojándose de nuevo. ¿Y si esperaba a que se despertara?

-No, eso no sería una buena idea - negó con la cabeza Felicity.

Salió de la habitación asegurándose que Oliver seguía dormido. Y de puntillas se dirigió hacia una cómoda cercana, había decidido que era mejor la cómoda porque el armario podría chirriar y eso no la ayudaría mucho. Rebuscó y encontró una camiseta de Hockey, era tan típico que una chica se pusiera eso... Felicity odiaba a veces los tópicos. Pero no había tiempo, además Oliver era tan grande que aquello le valía. Y no podía ponerse a buscar unos pantalones. Se quitó el albornoz con rapidez que tiró en una silla y se colocó la camiseta que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, por supuesto también olía a él. Se giró y le miró...

- ¿Rocías toda tu ropa limpia con colonia? - susurró e intentó no reírse a carcajadas por la ocurrencia.

Advirtió entonces, que sobre la mesita de noche Oliver tenía un despertador electrónico, donde pudo ver que eran las siete y algo de la mañana. Así que seguro que Thea había llegado hacía un par de horas y dormía como un tronco.

Con cautela se asomó y escuchó unos instantes el silencioso pasillo. Un pequeño ronquido de Oliver la sobresaltó. Cuando le miró para asegurarse que no estaba despierto, él se había acomodado boca abajo, apoderándose de toda la cama, que con el movimiento le dejó prácticamente desnudo. Y Felicity ladeó la cabeza hipnotizada, luego intentó volver en ella, decidiendo que era mejor no mirar aquella espalda y lo que seguía a la espalda. Suspiró. ¡Qué bien hecho estaba aquel hombre!

Tragó saliva y decidida salió a hurtadillas de la habitación, bajó por las escaleras por las que tan rápido había subido y ahora le parecían eternas. Al parecer, Thea había tirado su vestido y el traje de Oliver en el sofá. Felicity puso los ojos en blanco ahora su ropa estaba más lejos, y recordó lo que los ojos le escocían, así que cambió la dirección, fue hasta la entrada de la casa. Allí encima del mueble encontró su pequeño bolso y sacando el pequeño espejito se quitó las lentillas, se puso sus gafas, sintiendo un gran alivio. Luego sacó una goma del pelo, se hizo una coleta y con el brillo de labios rosa le dió un poco de color a sus labios, al menos su boca haría juego con sus mejillas aún sonrojadas por la vergüenza.

Recogió sus tacones arrinconados en una esquina. Aquello iba a ser un poema para volver a casa con tacones y una camiseta extra grande de hockey. Sin duda iba a dejar sin habla a el o la taxista que pensaba llamar en el momento que saliera de ese apartamento. Corrió descalza hasta donde se encontraba su vestido y lo que parecían unas medias rotas. Ni siquiera recordaba como Oliver le había quitado aquello.

- Menos mal, ya creía que mi hermano se había tirado a una fulana. - comentó Thea bajando por las escaleras.

Felicity dió un pequeño grito del susto.

- Tranquila Felicity. No voy alarmarme por verte aquí, me caes bien - sonrió directa la pequeña Queen. Que temía que aquello algún día ocurriera, había visto como su hermano miraba a su ex-secretaria cuando tomaban algo en el Verdant.

Felicity asintió abrazando su vestido.

- Yo... yo ya me iba - empezó a balbucear.

- Oh, no digas tonterías. Ven y desayuna conmigo - la invitó como si aquello fuera algo normal.

- Esto, debería irme a trabajar - pestañeó Felicity muy rápido no era muy buena mentirosa, había aprendido a guardar el secreto de Oliver, había aprendido a mentir por necesidad, pero habían cosas por las que aún no era capaz de hacerlo.

- ¿En sábado? ¿Desde cuando el horario de oficina te hace ir los fines de semana a trabajar? - preguntó extrañada Thea.

- Sí, sí... es verdad, es sábado hoy no tenemos que ir a trabajar - reconoció. Intentó inspirar y expirar, varias veces pero no funcionó.

- Y si quieres después te dejo algo para que no vuelvas vestida así a tu casa - le hechó un cable Thea señalando su vestuario, ideal para pasearse por la casa, pero no tanto por la calle.

- Muchas gracias - sonrió Felicity respirando con tranquilidad. Olvidando todo y poniendo cara de resignación. Su estómago rugió. - Perdón, ayer con los nervios de la reunión no cené nada. - Aunque se recordó devorando algunos canapés.

- ¿Sabes preparar algo que no sean tostadas o huevos revueltos? - preguntó Thea con una sonrisa.

-¡Se hacer tortitas! - Sonrió la informática, podría estar bien ayudar en el desayuno, ya que iba a tomarlo allí, no quería ser una gorrona. Entonces, rió al caer porque Thea le pedía aquello - No sabes cocinar ¿verdad? -no había sido muy sutil - esto perdón, no pretendía...

-Oh, tranquila no es un secreto que los Queen nos hemos criado con cocinera, criada, niñera, chófer y cuchara de plata. Puede que Oliver y yo hayamos aprendido a mejorar en nuestro día a día, sobretodo cuando dejamos de tener dinero en el banco. Y aunque no se nos da mal, no sabes la de tiempo que no me tomo unas tortitas caseras en condiciones con sirope de chocolate - Thea salivó.

- Y con nata. Nata y sirope de chocolate - sonrió cómplice Felicity.

-Por favor, sí... - Thea fue hasta la nevera y sonrió - Tenemos nata y sirope de varias sabores, también tenemos fresas, no tendremos lechuga para hacer una buena ensalada, pero sirope tenemos - rió avergonzada de que tenía que ir a la compra ¿o le tocaba a su hermano esta semana?

- ¿Tienes leche, harina, azúcar, levadura, sal y huevos? - preguntó la informática.

- Sí. Creo que sí

- ¿Y Tienes café?

- Por supuesto.

- Inyéctame café en vena y yo prometo ser tu esclava de por vida. -rió Felicity - Creo que Oliver tiene razón cuando dice que soy una adicta al café, pero no se lo digas.

-Prometido - sonrió ante la confidencia - Aunque me conformo con que hagas las tortitas.

-¡Mis tortitas son las mejores en todo Starling! bueno, no las he probado todas, pero están muy ricas.

-¿Y a qué estás esperando? - la alentó Thea mientras encendía la cafetera, sacaba unas naranjas para cortarlas por la mitad y hacer zumo.

Felicity empezó a batir con las varillas todos los ingredientes necesarios para las tortitas. Mientras las hacía, Thea observaba y su nueva amiga la invitó a probarlas. También le enseñó a hacerlas, le contó su secreto de medirlas con un cucharón, poniéndolas en una sartén antiadherente y tapándolas un poco para que fuera más fácil girarlas después con la espumadera. Las dos reían y bromeaban como dos buenas amigas, con total complicidad, mientras intentaban hacer aquellas pancakes.

Lo que no advirtieron, fue que Oliver las estaba observando desde hacía rato, a mitad de escalera con una sonrisa. Vistiendo una camiseta de manga corta que se adecuaba a sus músculo de color negro y unos pantalones de jogging de color gris.

- ¿Qué estáis tramando? - preguntó inocentemente

Y las dos se sobresaltaron haciendo caer una tortita al suelo.

- ¡Oliver! - exclamó Felicity con la espumadera en alto.

- Eres un aguafiestas, no puedes asustarnos así, estamos cocinando - presumió Thea orgullosa que ya había empezado a pillarle el truco.

- ¿Vosotras estáis cocinando? - interrogó bajando las escaleras todo incrédulo.

- Pues sí, ¿Qué pasa? Yo sé cocinar - indicó Felicity intentando recuperarse del aturdimiento con honra.

- ¡Las tortitas de Felicity son las mejores de Starling city!. - repitió Thea aprobando el plato.

- Me gustaría probarlas - sonrió andando hasta donde se encontraban ellas.

Felicity agachó la cabeza y se concentró en la sartén cuando le vió mirándola fijamente. Thea adivinando que iba hacer su hermano, sonrió por verle tan feliz, pero se quitó del medio, seguía siendo su hermano y habían algunas cosas que le incomodaban.

- Voy a... regar las plantas de la terraza, ahora vuelvo - y desapareció, aunque sabía que ninguno de los dos la habría escuchado.

- ¿Con qué tortitas? - susurró Oliver rodeando con sus brazos a Felicity por su espalda y apoyando su cara en el hombro de ella. Luego besó su cuello.

- Oliver ¿Qué estás haciendo? - rió ella divertida, le había hecho cosquillas con esa barba de tres días que siempre llevaba, pero que le quedaba tan bien.

Se giró y le miró, aunque más cerca de lo que pretendía. Así que Oliver, terminó atraiéndola de nuevo a él y besándola en los labios.

- No estabas en la cama. - rumió meloso.

- Lo sé. No sabía que hacer - reconoció sincera Felicity.

- Pues quedarte -le indicó con esa mirada que habría próxima vez y más le valía encontrarla entre sus sábanas - te he echado de menos.

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan ...? ¿cariñoso? - pestañeó Felicity rapidamente, intentaba comprender aquella imagen que parecía más un sueño, que una realidad.

- Bueno, nunca habíamos estado de esta forma. Así que posiblemente desde hace ¿dos minutos? - sonrió él con esa sonrisa que no podía quitar de su cara, esas sonrisa tan arrebatadora que te dejaba embelesada.

- Pero nunca te he visto con otras mujeres siendo así - se agitó incómoda al recordar.

- Porque ninguna eres tu Felicity Smoak. - sonrió divertido recordando sus últimas palabras antes de dormirse - Y te amo. ¿Necesito explicar algo más?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior abrumada, le agarró de la camiseta y le besó con decisión. Y así estuvieron un rato hasta que escucharon un carraspeo detrás de ellos que les hizo separarse a regañadientes.

- ¿Podemos desayunar ya? - preguntó Thea con los brazos cruzados y la cara asqueada (de broma, por supuesto)

Oliver y Felicity agacharon la cabeza un poco avergonzados y mirándose de reojo.

-Sí, será lo mejor - fue la informática la primera en hablar cogiendo el plato con las tortitas y poniéndola en medio de la mesa... - ¿Donde está el café?

Oliver puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eres una adicta al café, Felicity.

-Todos tenemos nuestras adicciones. - mientras asiaba la taza con las dos manos y inhalaba aquel olor tan maravilloso.

Oliver sonrió iba a contestarle que él era adicto a ella, pero cuando vió la cara de aburrimiento de su hermana, aunque solo fuera broma, prefirió dejar eso para otro momento que estuvieran los dos solos, entonces le diría muchas cosas. Le revolvió el pelo a Thea y se sentó.

- Eres una aguafiestas, Speedy

- Y tu un idiota, Ollie.

Los hermanos se siguieron picando, mientras Felicity les observaba. Le gustaba aquella faceta de los Queen, sobretodo de Oliver, le abrumaba verle así de sonriente, incluso feliz y quería pensar que ella había sido parte importante de aquella sonrisa que ahora vestía. Él la miró en un momento dado sintiéndose observado, aún con esa risa en sus labios y le guiñó un ojo, antes de empezar a devorar sus tortitas. Ella sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco. Si cada mañana siguiente, era así, Felicity esperaba que hubieran muchas a partir de ahora y algo le decía, que así sería...

**FIN**


End file.
